


Trapped

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Arthur doesn't like enclosed spaces.





	Trapped

At first, Merlin Emrys thought it was his lucky day. 

When the elevator doors opened, the only occupant was the guy he had been secretly crushing on for months, Arthur Pendragon. 

Merlin was a small cog in the machinery of Pendragon Enterprises, toiling away in the Public Relations Department. Arthur was the owner’s son, and a superstar in his own right, the head of Research and Development. 

The two men had never met. 

Arthur gave Merlin a brief nod as he stepped in, and then in the time-honored way they both turned toward the doors and watched the numbers going down. 

Until the elevator abruptly stopped, and they were thrown violently into each other. 

It was pitch black as they sorted themselves out, but soon an emergency light came on, and they realized the elevator had stopped moving. 

Arthur picked up the emergency phone and was told that power was out for the whole building. He was told Security would get to them as soon as possible. 

The first fifteen minutes were fine, with both of them leaning against the elevator walls. 

The second fifteen minutes Arthur started pacing like a big cat in a zoo cage. 

Merlin tried to make small talk to distract Arthur, but it didn’t help. 

Finally Arthur threw himself on the floor in the corner, his back to the wall and his knees drawn up. He buried his face in his hands. 

Merlin slid down next to him, and placed a tentative hand on Arthur’s knee. 

“Claustrophobia?” he asked softly. 

Arthur nodded jerkily, hands still covering his face. 

Merlin put all the calm energy he could into his voice, while squeezing the other man’s knee. 

“Arthur, look at me.” 

Arthur slowly pulled his hands from his face and looked at Merlin. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.”


End file.
